1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic bearing having a support bearing and a thrust bearing. The support and thrust bearings are each provided with a fastening element and are braced against one another by at least one elastic spring element, made of an elastomeric material, and at least one damping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elastic bearing is shown in German Patent 38 40 156. The bearing of that patent is designed as an engine bearing to support combustion engines, and the support and the thrust bearings of that bearing are braced against one another by a rubber spring and a cup-spring assembly. The rubber spring and the cup-spring assembly are arranged relative to each other in a functionally efficient manner through parallel joining, the cup-spring assembly having the S-shaped characteristic curve of a spring. The two spring elements, which are under static preloading by the engine to be supported, are adjusted to one another in such a way that the spring rate of the cup-spring assembly is essentially zero and the rubber spring is substantially free from elastic tension. This previously-known bearing exhibits good working properties over a long service life and can be used at ambient temperatures of up to 160 .degree. C. To suppress low-frequency vibrations having high amplitude, this previously-known bearing uses a hydraulic damping device. The hydraulic damping device has two spaces sealed off from the outside which are connected to one another in a manner allowing fluid communication and which are filled with a damping fluid.